


Crash

by lilacFlame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: OC just 'cuse, OOC, TW TW TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacFlame/pseuds/lilacFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read to find out..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

Three seconds. Thats all it took for your world to stop. All it took for your parents to die,for you to go blind in your left eye. Three seconds that felt like an eternity. 

\---- NINE MONTHS LATER----

You've been tossed around the foster system ,and finally you have what seems to be a stable home. Who new that in nine months you could be abused so badly. You never stayed long ,but just long enough to be abused in another way. Now school is starting. You were promised that you wouldn't be moved from this home until the end of the year,if all goes well. Tomorrow the four years teens usually call hell, begins. You lay down and dream of your family and friends.  
\--------dream----------  
"Caitan ,what are you doing?" Jace asked, seeing you hanging upside-down from a tree. "Living," you call. She rolls her pretty blue eyes and then looks at you with sadness in them." what's wrong?""your parents are dead" Just then you see their lifeless forms on the side of the road, and feel a tearing pain on the left side of your face.  
\----------wake up-----------  
You wake with rivers of tears flowing down your face.You hear a knock at the door and mumble"come in" its Anna-Bella and Rose my little foster sisters,they are also twins. "w-we heard you c-crying and thought w-we would check on y-you" Bella stutters fear painted on both of their faces. They have been afraid of me all week because of my scared face and silver eyes. "I just had a bad dream, thats all.""I heard you scream"Rose said worriedly. Tears flowing in racking sobs as the image imprints itself on your brain. They rush over and wrap you in hugs and the sweet reassurances of young children. After a while you walk them back to their room and say goodnights to them, then you get ready for school. Hiding the tear stains behind make up.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You pull on your usual ensemble : a black t-shirt, denim skinny jeans, black converse, and a black leather jacket. You braid your long, red hair, deftly. Leaving just enough to cover the scared, left side of your face. Your good eye shining with determination. You've made it through hell before, you can do it again. You slowly walk down the street and around the corner,up the street and into your new school.  
Hell has begun............... 

You walk into the plain front office, and up to the dainty, bottle-blonde secretary. "umm...........I'm Caitan Gemini......a new student.......," you say. "Alright sweetie, gimmie one minute," she replies with a slight accent. You look at the only other student in the office : a boy,around your age, tall and lanky, with honey gold hair, and shining green eyes,wearing a Dr.Who t-shirt and cut-off blue jeans, an easy smile graced his handsome features. "James get on over here sweet, this is the student you'll be takin' on a tour today." "Alright," his deep voice breaking you from your thoughts. He sort of, in an off hand way, reminds you of your older brother. You tear up at the thought of him, the last time you saw him was at the funeral, nine months ago."Are you ok?" James asks worriedly. He sounds just like him....... "yeah you just remind me of someone........"

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on Quotev and I felt like adding it here


End file.
